Circe's Revenge
by Persiana13
Summary: Circe wants revenge against Titans East, so she sends them into a fantasy realm.  Let the adventure begin!  Takes place after Adventures of Titans East.  OC/OC, Superboy/Miss Martian.
1. Chapter 1

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Selene/Red Knight, and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins… 

A purple-haired sorceress watched through a crystal ball. Her name is Circe, and, ever since her defeat at the hands of Titans East, she had been planning revenge. (1) She scowled,

"Look at those fools. They dare to humiliate me, an immortal sorceress? I'll show them. I'll show them all."

She began flipping through a spell book and began to find a spell that would thoroughly punish the Titans. She continued turning pages until she stopped and smiled evilly,

"Perfect. This one is so perfect. Let's see them deal with this one."  
She began preparing the necessary components needed for this particular spell. Whatever it was, it was going to be a big one…

**Meanwhile, at Titans East Mansion… **

Selene, the newest Titans East Member Red Knight, was training with the other Titans East members. The brunette swordswoman was practicing her fencing against Lance, the demonic hero known as Diablos.

The Amazon warrior disliked the red-eyed hero from the onset, citing the election to which he became leader was somehow rigged, or influenced by his powers. Lance pledged he would not use his powers in the democratic process, and he kept his word.

Selene charged in and went for a quick slice. Lance rolled out of the way and blocked the incoming strike. He then forced his opponent's sword down and kicked Selene in the stomach. Lance was careful not to use his full strength and hurt the Amazon swordswoman.

Selene hissed and glared,

"You shall fall, male!"  
She charged again, but ended up tripping as Diablos swept underneath her legs. She fell on her stomach and, as she turned, she felt a cold sword point on her throat. Selene glared as Diablos asked,

"Surrender? You know I can run you through if I wanted to."

Red Knight snarled, and Diablos, moving the sword away, gave his hand,

"Let me."

The Amazon stood on her own power and shouted,

"Do you always show you're superior now that you are in charge?"  
The others had stopped and began to stare at the heated face off. The Amazon swordswoman continued her rant,

"Well, answer me!"  
Lance took his glasses off and said,

"Look, the team voted and decided to put me in charge. You're just angry because Wonder Girl isn't in charge."

Wonder Girl looked to Farrah,

"They are really going at it now."

The lioness nodded,

"Yeah. This could get ugly."  
Connor Hawke, the teen Hawkeye, shook his head,

"Selene is caught up in her ways."

Donna sighed,

"She was always taking to the Amazon way a bit more serious than others. Still, sometimes that girl frightens me."

Selene pointed an angry finger at Diablos,

"You may be leader, but you have far from earned my respect, male. This is not over, not even by a long shot."

She stormed out of the training session.

Superboy let out a sigh,

"For a moment, I'd thought those two would fight again."

Miss Martian concurred,

"Yes, Connor. I sense a lot of aggression in Selene. She appears determined to see things her way."

Red Star smirked,

"And, to think this training session was going to be boring."

**Later… **

As day passed into night, the Titans East members were sleeping soundly. Farrah and Lance were asleep after a passionate time in bed. The others were asleep in separate beds. Little did they realize the trouble Circe was planning for them.

Circe was sitting in her inner sanctum, chanting indecipherable words and waving her hands in some sort of mystical gesture. As she did, she began glowing a dark purple aura, and her eyes glowed a searing white. She pointed her finger at the image of the Titans East Mansion and bellowed,

"LET IT BE DONE!"  
A blast of purple and white lightning shot out of her finger and into the crystal ball. The immortal sorceress began laughing maniacally; her plan was coming into fruition.

The next morning, Lance and Farrah awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. The lioness moaned,

"I left the window open again. Ok, from now on, no matter how cold it is outside on a summer night, I am turning the AC on."

As stretched her body, she looked up, and noticed she could not close the window because the window did not exist. Instead, she was sitting in the middle of a tent. As she looked out, she noticed there were several other tents and sleeping bags. Panicking, Farrah looked back to her boyfriend,

"Lance, wake up. Something's wrong."

The red-eyed hero woke up suddenly,

"What is it?"  
Farrah said,

"We're not at the mansion anymore. I don't know what happened."

Lance looked around, trying to comb the area with his telepathy. However, something was wrong,

"My powers. They're gone!"

Next Chapter:

Things get even weirder as Titans East discover what Circe has planned for them. What is it? Tune in Next Chapter!

(1) Read Justice League Persiana for details


	2. Chapter 2

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 2: The Roles We Play 

The other Titans East members awoke to the sudden screams of both Farrah and Lance. Many were dressed in garbs resembling what is usually worn in a fantasy setting.

Superboy and Red Star were dressed in battle armor, complete with large axes and shields. Red Star's armor had a red star on it, while Superboy had a symbol to his 'S' shield he had on his jacket.

Connor Hawke had leather armor and a bow slung across his back, with a quiver of arrows. He was no longer wearing a mask, but everyone immediately noticed he had pointed ears.

Donna had a highly polished armor, sword, a holy symbol, and, somehow, a tattoo of a circle on her forehead. No one was quite sure how it got there, but it was safe to say it was going to stay there.

Selene was outraged at hers; she was wearing an armor made from thick animal hide, and she looked like a savage compared to how she normally presented herself. However, she too had a circle on her forehead, no doubt tattooed there.

Diablos was also dressed in battle armor, and he had his sword. He also noticed he had a spell book with him.

Farrah was dressed in slightly more scandalous attire. Farrah was dressed in a skin tight leather and silk combination outfit. She had a hood, a lock pick set, several knives, and, for some reason, a scandalous red dancer's outfit, complete with throwing knives.

However, the biggest shocker came as Miss Martian emerged from her tent, dressed in nothing more than a black strapless bikini and cloak. She was holding a staff of some sort, but Superboy could not help but stare at how his girlfriend looked so attractive.

Donna looked around,

"Where are we? And what happened to our clothes?"  
Farrah looked at her attire,

"I don't know, but I like it."

Diablos shook his head,

"My powers. They're all in this book."

He sighed in relief,

"Got quite a scare there for a moment."

Red Star looked at his clothes,

"What is all this?"  
M'gan thought out loud,

"It looks like something out of a fantasy story."

Lance blinked,

"Wait, you read fantasy novels?"

M'gan nodded,

"Yes. I am a big fan of the Forgotten Realms series of books. Connor was nice enough to let me have them."  
Hawke started to sweat at the looks he was getting,

"What? I always liked it when they fought dragons."

The Russian superhero pulled out his great sword and grinned,

"I definitely want to slice something with this."

Donna and Selene rolled their eyes. The brunette Amazon shook her head,

"This is not real. This is a dream."

"I can assure you, it is not."

An astral projection of Circe appeared before the heroes. Lance narrowed his eyes,

"Circe. I figured it had to be some evil magic user."  
Farrah quipped,

"Or that time Dr. Fate got drunk again and tried turning the Watchtower into Hogwart's again."

Circe blinked,

"How did that happen?"  
Lance shook his head,

"You don't want to know."  
The purple haired sorceress nodded,

"I suppose it's better that way."  
She then realized,

"All right, to why I'm here. This is me getting my revenge on you all for defeating me. I've trapped you in this fantasy realm, until you can figure a way out of it."

She then disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

Superboy grumbled,

"Great, we're stuck in a demented version of Dungeons and Dragons for who knows how long."

Red Knight grumbled,

"Typical male, always giving up when the odds are against you."

Diablos looked through the spell book,

"Apparently, Circe put us in this fantasy realm with these costumes so we'd think we don't have our powers. However, I think she morphed our powers into something else."

Donna asked,

"What do you mean?"  
Farrah nodded,

"I get it. Each one of us represents an arch type within this fantasy; Superboy and Red Star are melee fighters, Donna is some sort of cleric, Selene is a barbarian-."  
Selene grumbled,

"Which is an insult to my heritage, I might add."

The lioness, ignoring her, continued,

"Hawke is some sort of archer, Miss Martian a sorceress, I'm a thief and performer, and Diablos is some sort of magical swordsman."

The Amazon princess nodded,

"I understand. However, what am I cleric of?"  
Farrah studied her friend for a minute before answering,

"Well, if I had to guess, a female goddess emphasizing womanhood and war. The tattoo on your forehead, in certain cultures, is interpreted as an avatar of the female spirit."

Hawke nodded,

"Makes sense. But, why didn't Selene get to be cleric as well?"

M'gan answered,

"Maybe they both represent the opposites of the Amazon heritage; one is worthy of honor and respect, the other is simply a barbaric savage."

Selene grumbled,

"This is humiliating. I am a proud Amazon warrior and that witch Circe dresses me up like…a savage male!"  
Diablos shook his head,

"Complaining about what she did isn't going to change what she already did to us. The best thing we can do right now is adapt to what we have and move out. Hopefully, we can get to a town and figure out our next move."

Superboy groaned,

"This is going to be a LONG trip."

Next Chapter:

As Titans East attempts to escape the fantastic realm Circe has trapped them in, their first challenge awaits them. Find out what next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 3: A Travelin' We Will Go! 

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

Persiana spun around,

"Superboy, ask that again, and I'll skewer you with your own sword!"

The Kryptonian clone swallowed and decided to stop talking.

The members of Titans East were traveling on a road. According to the map, which was included in their 'belongings', there was a town about a day's walk from their present location where they had camped out. Gathering everything, they started walking.

Naturally, Red Star and Superboy were carrying the heaviest equipment, and the two could not stop complaining.

Leonid groaned,

"Why do we get to be the pack mules?"

Superboy grunted and responded,

"I guess they think you're a jackass then, Red."

The Russian powerhouse dropped his equipment and tackled Superboy,

"DIE!"

The two began fighting, rolling around on the ground.

The others just rolled their eyes and sighed. Those two were worse than five-year-olds.

Farrah asked,

"Got anything under your hat that can stop those two?"  
Lance looked through the book and noticed a spell he could cast. He read the incantation and pointed,

"STOP!"  
Instantly, the two brawling heroes were frozen in time. Donna smirked,

"Impressive."  
The lioness nodded,

"I think so."

She walked up to them and said threateningly,

"All right, you two; listen up. When Diablos releases you from this spell, or when it wears off, whichever occurs first, you two are not going to fight. You two ARE going to pick up the stuff and continue onward. If you have a problem with that, I will personally see to it you suffer big time."

Her tone changed to being sweet,

"Ok?"

The spell was released, and the two Titans were ready to go at it again, but they remembered Farrah's warning and decided it was better not to anger her.

As the adventuring party continued on its way, a feeling came over M'gan. The now-sorceress was looking further up the road. She noticed a wagon had stopped in the middle of the road and several thieves holding it up. The Martian turned to her compatriots,

"Those people are in trouble."

Diablos and the others nodded,

"Let's go."

At the wagon, one of the thieves was holding a dagger to a woman's throat. He said,

"Now, how about giving us all the loot, and we don't cut up this pretty girl's face?"

The second thief pulled the other person, an elderly man, out of the wagon and began looking inside, while a third and fourth thief watched.

A shout went up,

"Hey!"  
The thieves turned and noticed Lance, Donna, Selene, Superboy, Leonid, and Miss Martian all staring, getting ready for a fight.

One of the thieves scoffed,

"Who are you? Wannabe heroes?"

The thieves that were standing outside the wagon turned around and glared at the heroes.

Unbeknownst the thieves, Hawkeye and Farrah were sneaking around the wagon through the foliage. The archer and the lioness were both equipped to be stealthy. Farrah said,

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. I'll sneak up and take out the thief holding the girl hostage. As soon as I'm down, launch an arrow at the closest thief to me. Got it?"

Connor nodded and readied his bow and arrow to fire. Farrah took out one of her daggers and began to creep slowly toward the hostage-taking thief.

Oblivious to the sneak attack, the thieves that could fight got ready for a showdown with the Titans East. One thief attempted a quick darting attack at Diablos, but the red-eyed swordsman was ready with a lightning spell, incinerating the hapless thief. The other two thieves charged at Selene and Donna, but, Selene, the barbarian, pulled out her axe and cleaved one of them while Donna deflected the dagger with her bracelets. The thief then reached in and grabbed a smoke bomb and detonated it, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The thief holding the hostage ordered,

"Stay back! I'm warning-!"  
Too late, as a dagger fell into his shoulder. The thief screamed in pain and dropped the hostage.

He was met with an arrow through his kneecap. Farrah grabbed the thief and glared,

"If you ever do something like this again, we will kill you. Understand?"

The thief nodded and ran off.

The girl that was taken hostage was relieved,

"Thank you, kind strangers."

Diablos bowed,

"It was no trouble at all, ma'am."

The lady smiled,

"I am a countess, and my father is a count. Would you like to come to our manor for a respite?"  
Superboy scratched his head,

"Huh?"

Hawke explained,

"Food and rest."

The Kryptonian clone nodded in understanding,

"Oh, O-K. Yeah, why not? I mean, it can't be any worse than being ambushed by several thieves, right?"

Next Chapter:

Nothing is at what it appears as Titans East's mysterious hosts are more than what they seem. Find out what next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 4: All is not what it Seems 

The members of Titans East were traveling with a woman and her coachman to an exquisite manor not too far away. The woman was the countess in the local area, and, feeling extremely gracious for the Titans saving her life, she invited them to spend the night in her abode. Needless to say, the party was stunned at how big the manor really was and many were glad to spend the night.

However, Farrah was not. Despite the appearance and the situation, the lioness could not help but fell ill-at-ease about what was going on. Something about the countess sent Farrah's instincts screaming that this woman was more than what she appeared to be.

Diablos was right; Circe's magic had morphed and changed some of their powers into different forms. As a were-cat, Farrah experienced a heightened sense of awareness and perception of danger, which was greatly amplified with her role as a thief.

She tapped Diablos on the shoulder,

"Could you get everyone together alone the first chance you get? I need to say something."

Lance nodded,

"All right. We'll ask for a respite once we get to the manor."  
The lioness could only nod at that.

After another hour of uneventful traveling, the team had arrived at a splendid manor, with several glorious mountains as a backdrop. Below them, down on the cliff side, there was a large town, almost like a city.

The manor itself had numerous statues, ranging from women with vases in the garden, to gargoyles perched on the roof. The gargoyles themselves looked weathered, while the statues of the women with vases looked more…pristine. Around the women with vases were beautifully scented flowers.

A most intriguing sight was along the path to the front door. Fourteen statues, seven on each side, held swords and crossed down the middle of the path above people's heads. The statues were of armored soldiers, both men and women. Male statues filled every other space, and female statues followed behind them. The expressions on all their faces were blank or disciplined, depending on how you look at it. Each one of the statues had a different symbol on the armor worn.

As soon as they had arrived, the team was stunned at the immense size of the manor. The princess smiled,

"Please, warriors. This way. The servants shall show you to your rooms."

A platoon of servants exited the house and helped each member with their equipment inside. Lance and Farrah both made note of the symbols of the statues as they passed through.

The servants showed the team to their rooms. Each one was spacious and shared all the comforts of home, yet was small. As each Titan member settled in, one of the servants said,

"Dinner will be in two hours. Feel free to roam the gardens and the house."

She bowed respectfully and left. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Lance looked at the others,

"Well?"

Red Knight was confused,

"Well what?"

Hawke asked,

"Did anyone else get a bad feeling when we got here?"

M'gan nodded,

"Now that you mention it…when I was looking around with my…magic, I felt something. Something…dark, like a power well of magic."

Donna also nodded,

"I have a terrible feeling about this place, Lance. I do not know why, but we must leave as soon as possible."

Selene grumbled,

"Typical. Just when we are about to celebrated, a man has to ruin my fun."

Leonid shook his head,

"I am forced to agree with Selene. This countess does not appear to be threatening. Still, we should keep on our guard nonetheless."

Superboy nodded,

"Yeah, with Circe, you never know."  
Lance then formulated a plan,

"Hawke, you, Leonid, Connor, and Selene walk around the grounds. Find out what you can. Farrah, you and Donna check out the statues. I'll look for a library or collection of books. Don't ask too many questions, and keep discrete. We meet back in the main foyer in one hour. If you get into trouble, M'gan and I will be monitoring you."

He turned to the Martian heroine,

"See if you can find a dress of some kind. I don't think your present attire will be appropriate at the dinner table."

As the Titans left to their assigned tasks, Selene looked at M'gan,

"Are you just going to let him order you around like that?"

The alien heroine shook her head,

"He seems to know what he is doing, and I agree; I should be more presentable. You should too."

The brunette barbarian huffed and walked away.

Unbeknownst to any of the adventuring party, a picture hanging in the hallway had its eyes shift. Then, they disappeared. One of the servants had a vacant, blank stare and blank expression on his face. He calmly walked from his hiding spot and down a secret corridor of the manor, until he reached a stone spiral staircase. Slowly, he crept down the stair case, trying not to make a sound. The slight echo of his steps were blocked by the stone, yet, a feminine voice could be heard at the bottom, tutting,

"You are not as stealthy as I would like you to be."

The servant stopped and waited. The feminine voice continued,

"Come into the darkness, pet. Your mistress commands it."

The servant obediently continued his trek down the staircase.

When he reached the bottom, there was an ordinary wooden door. The servant opened it, but found the room dark. The feminine voice continued,

"Now, what have you to report, minion?"

The servant answered flatly,

"The one with red-eyes grows suspicious of us. He believes there is an evil here. The girl with red hair believes there is a magic power well here she sensed."  
The feminine voice laughed,

"How right she is. It matters little. Soon, they will not leave. They will not _want_ to leave…"  
A pair of piercing red eyes glowed in the dark,

"After we feast upon them, we shall make them like us."

The servant hissed, his eyes also turning red. His hiss bore fangs…

Next Chapter:  
Titans East come to realize the peril they are in, and fight for their lives against this new threat! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Selene/Red Knight, and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 5: The Face of Evil Revealed! 

Farrah and Donna were outside in the gardens, looking at the various statues that were populated about the manor. Each statue depicted some sort of fighter with a symbol on their battle armor. The feral thief looked at each of them,

"What do you think, Donna?"

The Amazonian cleric shook her head,

"From my knowledge of these symbols, I would say they are clerics of other religions."

She pointed to one,

"This cleric is of the deity of love."

She pointed down the line,

"War, the moon, pleasure, pain, and royalty and so on…"

Farrah tapped her chin in thought,

"Are they magical?"

Donna narrowed her eyes for a moment,

"I am sensing a spell in the area, but it is difficult to pin down. Like Meg said, there is something here."

The feline acrobat nodded and continued walking the grounds, little suspecting they were being watched by one of the servants.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye, Red Star, Superboy, Red Knight, and Miss Martian were exploring the mansion itself. Per her request, M'gan was wearing one of the finer silk dresses. It was a red dress, which accented her hair perfectly. Selene grumbled to herself,

"I fail to see the need to go about all this. We saved that woman's life, and we're treating her like she is a criminal."

Hawke shook his head,

"I may not have been around the Titans long, but if Circe is involved, we should be on our guard."

The barbarian huffed and folded her arms,

"We can take anything Circe has planned for us."

Leonid said,

"Even so, we should proceed with caution."

Miss Martian turned and saw one of the servants walk by. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but shrugged it off and kept going.

Diablos was trying to find the library. He had asked one of the servants about the books and the servant showed him to a collection of old books that were in the study. As Lance was being led down the hall, a feeling of uneasiness swept over the swordsman. He, like Miss Martian and Wonder Girl, possessed some form of magic, and were getting the same uneasiness as they explored the manor. There was something evil here; some ancient evil Circe placed to ensure the downfall of the Titans.

The servant opened another door and said,

"Here is the main library."

The red-eyed hero nodded,

"Thank you."

As soon as he walked in, the door slammed shut behind him. Lance turned, surprised.

What came next was even more surprising as a voice in the dark room hissed,

"A mortal. And a cute one at that."

The second voice admonished the first,

"How many times do we have to tell you; you don't play with your food. You just eat it."

The first voice groaned,

"But it's so fun to watch them squirm as they die."

Lance seemed to understand,

"You're vampires, aren't you?"

The first voice giggled,

"Good guess."

The magical swordsman smirked,

"Thanks, I needed to know that."

Quickly, he cast a spell, shielding his eyes. In a second, a bright flash of sunlight stunned the two vampires in the room. He then cast another spell that blasted the door and bolted out into the hallway.

Diablos rounded a corner and noticed two servants staring at him. He turned around, and saw three more servants coming his way. They all reared fangs and hissed. The red-eyed hero cast a spell amplifying his own voice, shouting,

"VAMPIRES!"

Hopefully, someone would get to him before he either was turned into one, or was served up with a side of coleslaw.

The other Titans East members had heard the ruckus that was going on and scrambled. The amplified voice spell was heard loudly throughout the manor. Wonder Girl and Persiana arrived first, but were met with resistance, as a vampire dropped from the ceiling. His ravenous, hungry smile glistened as he chuckled evilly,

"My, such succulent treats."

Donna narrowed her eyes,

"Fiend, let us pass, or suffer my wrath."

The vampire licked his lips,

"I think I'll devour your friend first, make her scream."

The raven-haired cleric grabbed her holy symbol and shouted,

"By my goddess Athena, banish this fiend from my sight!"  
The holy symbol glowed and a ray of glistening sunlight shot out, incinerating the vampire in front of them. Farrah grinned,

"Nice one. But, how did you know the right incantation?"

Donna shook her head,

"I am not sure, sister. It matters little, anyway. We have to find Lance and the others quickly."

She added with a coy smiled,

"Besides, I could not bear the sight of a woman as beautiful as you to be devoured by that…thing."

The lioness blinked at that and felt Donna kiss the back of her ear and watched in stunned silence as her Amazon friend trotted off. Persiana shook her head,

"Diana was right; I am a bad influence on her."

**Meanwhile… **

The others Titans East members were fighting in the hall ways. Miss Martian began chanting a spell, while Superboy stood in front and, clutching his sword and donning his battle armor, fended off vampires that would try and disrupt the sorceress' spells.

One of the vampires hissed,

"Kill the witch!"

Hawke grinned,

"I don't think so."

He smashed a wooden chair and, grabbing a leg, stuck it into the vampire's chest. The vampire disintegrated instantly.

Red Star mowed down a vampire with his battle axe, embedding said weapon into the neck of the blood sucker. The neck snapped in an inhuman and disgusting direction, but the vampire chuckled evilly,

"Nice try, but that doesn't work on me!"  
Miss Martian finished her incantation and shouted,

"FIREBALL, INCINERATE MY ENEMIES!"

Superboy dropped as a jet of fire erupted and shot down the hallway, reducing the vampires to ashes. Selene roared in triumph,

"Ah, the cowards are defeated! We are victorious!"  
Hawke shook his head,

"Let's reunite with everyone else before we get carried away."

The Amazon swordswoman muttered,

"Always trust a male to ruin a girl's good time."

Leonid looked around and noticed Lance and the others coming. He called out,

"Comrades, over here!"

Diablos shook his head,

"We need to find the leader of these things. I don't think it's over."  
A voice cackled,

"It certainly isn't, humans!"  
A red-headed woman with blue eyes teleported in the midst of the Titans. She glared venomously at them,

"NOW, YOU WILL DIE FOR MURDERING MY BRETHEREN!"

Superboy quipped,

"I think this is the head vampire."  
Diablos groaned,

"No! YA THINK?" 

Next Chapter:

Titans East vs. the vampire queen Looker!

AN: Looker is a canon character that first appeared in an issue of Batman and the Outsiders. She does have all the traditional vampire strengths, as well as levitation, telekinesis, telepathy, intangibility, and mental blasts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 6: Looking for Trouble 

Looker shouted,

"DIE, MORTALS!"  
Wonder Girl raised her holy symbol,

"By the power of Athena, protect us and banish this monster from-."

Too late, as the red-headed vampire moved quickly and blasted Donna with telekinetic force. The blast sent the Amazon cleric clear across the room, dropping her holy symbol as she crashed into a book case.

Selene growled, enraged,

"Monster, today I slay you!"  
Foaming at the mouth, the Amazon warrior grabbed her axe and launched herself at Looker. The vampire turned and phased through the attack, cackling,

"I am the queen of vampires, mortal! What makes you think you can hurt me?"

Miss Martian grinned,

"She may not, but a magician can!"

She began chanting a spell,

"Energy Missile!"

From her finger tips, several energy arrows were launched. They hit Looker, who resolidified, and it was the opening needed for Selene to slam her axe into the skull of the vampire. Looker turned, the axe embedded into her skull. She glared,

"Mortal fool!"

She raised her hand and Selene was slammed through the floor. Looker pulled the axe out of her head and threw it at Persiana. Persiana dropped to the floor in a split, but lunged forward on her stomach compacting herself on the floor. Lance began casting a spell,

"Magical Light; Shine Forth!"

A bright flash illuminated the room, blinding Looker. She shouted,

"You think this can stop me?"

Superboy and Red Star barreled in, swords drawn. The Kryptonian teen slammed his sword into Looker's stomach, while the Russian superhero put one in her back. The vampire queen fell to the floor, defeated.

Or so everyone thought. In the next few seconds, Looker phased through the floor, her wounds already starting to heal. Superboy groaned,

"Come on! You're kidding, right?"

Looker reappeared behind the teen and, rearing her fangs, smirked,

"Now, let's see how well you taste!"

Persiana shook her head,

"Oh, no you don't!"

Pulling out a dagger, she slammed it into Looker's side. The vampire yelped in pain and, dropping her prey, turned and tried to hypnotize Farrah,

"Defend me. You must."

Diablos looked at Wonder Girl,

"Donna, you're the only one that can do this. I need you to cast a divinity spell. I'll cover you!"

Donna began chanting,

"Athena, goddess of warriors, I beg for your help. Grant me the knowledge of a spell that can banish…"

As she continued her prayer, Diablos began casting,

"Confuse my enemy; Mirror Multiply!"

Several figures appeared at that moment, all resembling different party members. Looker frantically turned,

"What is this? An illusion?"  
She let go of Farrah and noticed several Donna duplicates were all looking ready to cast a spell. Panicking, Looker madly dashed after each one of them, but they were all illusions. She was about to go for the real one when she was hit by Hawke's arrow. The vampire stumbled and fell in front of the cleric. Donna grinned,

"Athena, shine your light and banish this menace from us; SOLAR BURST!"

A brilliant bright light flashed and, and a golden energy beam fired from the holy symbol, with the brightness and intensity of the sun. Looker was hit dead on and screeched in pain as she and the beam were sent forcefully into a wall.

The Titans members were exhausted. Pesiana grinned,

"Damn, Donna. You kick ass!"

Lance shook his head,

"It was a team effort, but we did it. We finally beat the queen of the vampires."

However, upon inspection of the body, Looker was intact, and very much alive. She moaned,

"What happened?"

Superboy was stunned,

"She still won't die?"  
Red Knight growled,

"I'll split her in half."

She was about to grab her axe when Miss Martian raised her hand,

"I am sensing something. She will not harm us."

Looker looked up,

"Who are you?"  
She noticed her attire,

"And why am I dressed like something out of a cheesy horror show?"

Hawke observed,

"It appears that she was under control of some sort of spell."

Selene snarled,

"I still do not trust her."

Donna shook her head,

"I trust her. She is sincere."

Farrah nodded,

"I agree."

Lance held out his hand,

"We're sorry, miss. We're trapped here as well because of Circe's magic."

Looker blinked,

"Does she have purple hair?"

Superboy nodded,

"Yep, the same."

Looker groaned,

"I knew I shouldn't have invited her on my show!"

Miss Martian then realized,

"I remember now! You are Emily Briggs, the talk show host!"

Selene blinked,

"Talk show?"

Red Star nodded,

"Da, Meg. Now I begin to see it."

The red-headed vampire said,

"You've watched my show."

Miss Martian nodded her head vigorously,

"Yes, it is very good. I watch it while eating lots of candy and cookies."

Emily laughed,

"I always did a like a girl with a sweet tooth."

She stood up, but Diablos winced,

"You still have a good grip on you, ma'am."

Emily shook her head,

"Huh, I would have thought my powers would disappear after the spell was cast."

Farrah shrugged,

"You could be a metahuman. Once we get out of here, we can find out."

Looker nodded,

"Sure, why not?"

She then realized,

"You're the Titans! Do you want to be on my show later?"

Lance smiled back,

"Let's get out of this fantasy realm first, and then we'll talk about guest appearances."

Next Chapter:

As Titans East and Looker continue the journey, they encounter another trial they must overcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 7: A Nightmare Unfolds 

**In an undisclosed location… **

Circe hissed,

"Damn, those Titans are more resourceful than I thought. And, they were able to see past my ruse with Looker. No matter, this next obstacle is guaranteed to stop them."

**Meanwhile, in the fantasy realm… **

The next morning, the eight members of Titans East and Looker were heading out. Despite being a vampire, Looker discovered she did not share the traditional vampire weakness after the spell was broken. Farrah surmised it was because of the spell that made Looker think she was a vampire, so that was why Donna's clerical spells of light were effective.

Lance was busy reading his spell book, and learned that some of the more powerful spells were a little ways for him to learn. However, he was confident he would when the time came.

According to the map, the town they had to travel to next on their quest was a small hamlet a half-day's journey from the haunted manor. According to the research Wonder Girl found out, the statues were actual clerics who were cursed and turned to stone by a powerful sorcerer. The team set out and tries to break the curse.

It was about ten minutes into their journey when Superboy moaned,

"Are we there yet?"

Leonid grumbled,

"Here we go again."

The Kryptonian teen snapped,

"Hey, I don't have super strength. This stuff weighs a ton."

The Russian hero shot back,

"Maybe if you shut your mouth and focused on walking, we would not have to listen to your idiotic complaining."

Connor scoffed,

"Borscht for brains."

Red Star turned around, angrily shouting,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
He tackled Connor Kent, a fight breaking out.

Red Knight, Wonder Girl, and Diablos all rolled their eyes. Looker asked,

"Is this normal?"

The demonic hero nodded,

"For them, yes."

Selene scoffed,

"Barbaric savages."

Persiana folded her arms and shouted,

"Do you morons want to be trapped here, under Circe's spell for the rest of your lives as Lord of the Rings rejects?"

Superboy and Red Star immediately stopped fighting and, reluctantly, picked up the party's equipment. They continued onward.

Hawke and Wonder Girl had taken the lead. The archer discovered that when Circe's spell made him an elf ranger, he was able to see and hear better than most of the party, Persiana being the exception. She and Diablos were covering the party's tail, no pun intended. Hawke narrowed his eyes,

"Something's coming."

The sounds of a horse galloping at top speeds could be heard, and soon, a black stallion was within Connor Hawke's sights. However, this was no ordinary horse, as it had a flaming orange mane and tail, and a malicious look in its eyes. It was stampeding towards them, getting more and more aggressive. It neighed loudly, so that the rest of the party heard it. Donna gasped,

"By Athena, what is that?"

Miss Martian answered,

"It is a nightmare, a creature of darkness and malcontent. It wishes to destroy us."

Diablos groaned,

"Great. Just when things were getting so peaceful."

Looker blinked,

"You call your teammates brawling peaceful?"  
Wonder Girl shrugged,

"You get used to it. Trust me, I had to."

Selene grabbed her axe and roared into battle,

"DIE, MONSTER!"  
The nightmare galloped and, lowering its head, charged right at the barbarian. Selene picked up her axe and slammed it against the creature, but the nightmare brushed her aside with its mane, sending her into a rock.

Hawke opened up with his arrows and managed to hit one of the legs of the nightmare. It slowed down, but still came at them again. Persiana pulled out a throwing knife and launched it another leg.

The nightmare was limping, but it huffed, emitting blinding smoke. Diablos reached for his book and cast a spell,

"Winds of the north and east; banish this dark fog from our midst!"

A gale force wind rustled the trees, sending the smoke away. The evil horse was now gone from view.

Looker shook her head,

"What happened?"

Wonder Girl put her sword and shield away,

"It appears as though the nightmare has vanished."

Miss Martian cast a spell of magical sight and direction, attempting to locate said creature,

"It has teleported away. I do not have an exact location, but I do know of the direction."

She pointed down the path,

"It came from the town ahead, about a day and a half walk."

Diablos said,

"Then, that's where were headed."

Next Chapter:

The team sets up camp, and a battle plan is formed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 8: Camping Out 

Eventually traveling a little further, the heroes set up camp at around dusk. Superboy and Red Star set up the tents, while Donna conducted her prayers in a small clearing not too far away from the camp site. Hawkeye and Persiana had gone off to search for food and some wood, while Diablos, after casting a spell of magical fire, was sitting, reading his book. Selene was sharpening her axe, while Miss Martian was meditating in her tent. Looker was seated near the campfire, thinking. The red-eyed hero looked up. Even though he did not have access to his telepathy in the traditional sense, he had learned to read people and knew when something was bothering someone. He said,

"Emily, are you all right?"

The red-head nodded,

"Yes, well…honestly, no."

She sighed,

"I've been gone for months, and…well, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life now that this has happened. I mean, I don't think I can get my job back as a talk show host. People must think I'm dead or something."

Lance shook his head,

"I don't know what to tell you, Emily. You'll have to find your own path and decide what to do with your life."

Selene looked up, scowling,

"Why are you even listening to that man, anyway?"

M'gan's meditation was interrupted. She, Lance, and Emily looked on as the Amazon barbarian continued,

"You allowed yourself to be taken by Circe, and cast under her spell. The only reason you are allowed to live is so that this man…"  
She glared at Diablos, continuing,

"This man could do whatever he wants to you."

The demonic hero shook his head,

"Now, that is not true, Selene-."

Selene stood up, clutching her axe,

"I'm going for a walk, alone."

As she left camp, Hawkeye and Farrah returned with firewood. Several logs were thrown into the magical fire, while the were-cat acrobat asked,

"So, what was the hustle and bustle about?"

Lance shook his head,

"It's Selene being Selene again."

Looker shook her head,

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you."

Farrah shrugged,

"It's OK. We're used to getting in trouble, as well as fighting our way out of it."

Red Star and Superboy arrived out of their respected tents to join the campfire. Their weapons were sharpened and repaired, ready for another fight. Lance looked at Hawke,

"We'll need to plan our route to the next town. Once we do that, we'll take watch."

Farrah said,

"Meg and I can go on first watch."

The swordsman nodded,

"Fine, but, someone should look for Wonder Girl. I don't feel comfortable leaving her or Red Knight out alone."

Looker stood up,

"I'll look for them."

Superboy smirked,

"I'll join."

Leonid shook his head,

"Nyet, comrade. Only a worthy gentleman such as myself should go with the lady."

Connor Kent snapped,

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You and what army, Commie?"  
Lance raised his voice,

"Quiet, you morons! You want everyone to know where we are."

Leonid and Connor backed off. Diablos said,

"Superboy, find Wonder Girl."

The Kryptonian hero smirked and walked away, leaving a steaming Red Star to stew.

Not too far away, Donna was praying. As a cleric, she had to pray every day to continue receiving her spell casting abilities. However, the Amazon cleric was also praying for guidance and protection of her teammates. It was her duty to protect them from harm and to see to it they lived to tell the tale of their adventures.

Donna rose as she finished praying when she heard the sound of a twig breaking. Turning around and drawing her shield and sword, she said,

"Who goes there?"

Selene appeared out of the bush,

"It is me, sister."

Donna lowered her weapon,

"Selene, I apologize. I had no idea you were here."

The Amazon barbarian shook her head,

"There is no need to apologize to me, sister. I came to find you and talk to you."

Wonder Girl nodded,

"Please, sister. There are no secrets between us."

Selene thought for a moment before saying,

"I do not trust that man Diablos."

Donna rolled her eyes,

"This again, sister?"

"It is more than that. He…bothers me."

"Farrah has taken a liking to him."

"I'm afraid her judgment is clouded by more…physical findings, sister."

"He has done well to lead this team."

"You could do better."

Donna was taken aback,

"Are you saying we should betray him?"

Selene shook her head,

"No, nothing of the sort, dear sister. Just prove men deserve to be under a woman's thumb, that's all."

Wonder Girl chuckled,

"Trust me, sister; Farrah is keeping Lance on a short leash."

Selene was about to say something when Superboy and Looker appeared from out of a bush. The vampire heroine asked,

"Wonder Girl?"

Donna nodded,

"Lance sent you to find me."

Superboy said,

"He didn't want you to be left alone while you were praying. He figured on sending us to look out for you."

Donna nodded,

"I understand, and thank you. I shall return to the base camp in a moment."

As the two other heroes left, Selene looked at Donna,

"You see that, sister? He beckons you like a servant. You are a princess."

Donna shook her head,

"Selene, in the time that I have been in Man's World, I have seen men do both horrible and honorable deeds. While you may have not understood all of its ways yet, Diablos is indeed an honorable person. Just give him some time."

She walked back to base camp. Red Knight grumbled to herself,

"I certainly hope you are correct, sister. I certainly hope so."

Next Chapter:

The team heads to their new destination, and a new challenge by Circe is made!


	9. Chapter 9

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 9: The Challenge 

Leaving base camp at first light, the heroes continued on their path to the next town. Hawke and Lance had examined the map the night before and discovered that, barring complications, arguments with each other, and going at a somewhat quickened pace, they could reach the new town by mid-day or shortly after.

The scene itself was peaceful, with lush forests and birds singing. The team was nonetheless on their guard from monsters and thieves. After their escapade with the nightmare, it was safe to say Circe still had plans for them.

It was about mid-day when they had arrived into the next town. Almost immediately, they noticed the town had an air about the place. The town itself looked slightly run down, as a creaky door squeaked back and forth in the wind. Birds had also stopped singing, and the occasional gust of wind carried an echo of a voice crying out.

Diablos drew his sword and readied a spell,

"Stay on your guard."

The others drew their weapons. Hawke looked around, using his newly developed heightened senses to try and find any sort of trace of the townspeople. However, the ranger shook his head,

"I can't seem to find anything here. It's like the place has been abandoned for a while."

Farrah looked at the map,

"According to this, this is some sort of mining town."

Donna asked,

"What were they mining?"

The lioness shrugged,

"I'd have to look around to find out about that."

Suddenly, a voice bellowed,

"GO BACK!"

Superboy jumped into Selene's arms,

"ZOINKS!"  
The barbarian unceremoniously dropped him to the ground,

"Idiot."

The voice shouted,

"I SAID GO BACK!"  
Leonid asked,

"Who are you to tell us what to do?"

Miss Martian pointed,

"Look."

Wind-swept leaves began forming a funnel cloud in the middle of town. The wind was intense, as each member of Titans East covered their faces. The wind continued to howl until it stopped abruptly, and Circe stood in their sight. Wonder Girl snarled,

"Circe!"  
The immortal sorceress chuckled,

"So nice of you to remember. Now, I know what you're thinking; why am I here?"

Farrah quipped,

"Besides making our lives a living hell?"

Circe laughed,

"Oh, is that what I'm doing? You seem to be doing well, considering everything I've thrown at you you've been able to beat."

She explained,

"But, I digress. You are on a mission to restore life to those statues, no? As it so happens, I know where you can find what you are looking for."

Hawkeye said,

"Why do I have the feeling there is a catch to all of this?"

The purple-haired sorceress laughed,

"Oh, you know me too well. Why, yes, dearest; there is a catch. It is simple; I tell you the location of what you need, but you have to let the townspeople die and be eaten up by a fire-breathing dragon."

She pointed,

"Not too far from here is a volcano. That's where the dragon is."

Lance blinked,

"You want us to fight a fire-breathing dragon? Do I look like St. George to you?"

Circe admired her nails,

"That's too bad. Looks like the dragon is going to have an all you can eat buffet!"

She cackled maniacally and disappeared from view.

Lance shook his head,

"Well, we don't have much in the way of options."

Donna nodded,

"We must rescue those people from that dragon."

Farrah swallowed,

"But, if we go fight the dragon, we won't be able to help those other people that were turned to stone."

Miss Martian thought for a moment,

"Maybe there is a spell or a scroll that can reverse the effects of the stone spell."

Hawke nodded,

"Seems logical enough. Dragons have all sorts of things in their treasure horde. Maybe, it's worth a shot."

While many felt that it was a good idea, both Miss Martian and Persiana both had serious reservations they had kept to themselves. Both of them had a fear of fire. It was instinctual, and it may prove to be their undoing if they do not act carefully.

Next Chapter:

As Titans East set out to slay the dragon, Miss Martian and Persiana have a moment of hesitation, and it could cost the team dearly. Find out what happens next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 10: Fire on the Mountain Part 1 

The intrepid group of heroes had begun hiking up the side of a mountain in a quest to vanquish a fire-breathing dragon that had taken hostage an entire mining town. Hawkeye led the way with Looker, while Persiana and Diablos took up the rear. Wonder Girl cast spells of fire protection and of heat resistance to adapt to the environment.

The mountain itself was a tall one, and, at the top, appeared to be a volcano. Miss Martian had used some of her sorceress powers and was able to plot a route to scale the mountain. It was a precarious route, with gale force winds howling on narrow cliff edges, but it was the safest and the party could get the drop on the dragon.

Superboy and Red Star were carrying the party's supplies, and, as usual, were bickering. Leonid grumbled,

"When this is over, if I have my sword, I will cleave you in two, Superboy."

Superboy scoffed,

"Right, Captain Siberia. I should be shaking in my pants. You're just ticked I was able to get those last three goblins, while you fell into a sink hole."

Red Star shot back,

"At least I did not run away from the nightmare creature we fought."

The Kryptonian teen shook his head,

"I wasn't running; I was falling back and regrouping."

Leonid smirked,

"On your ass, American."

Superboy, dropping the gear, shouted,

"All right, let's go! Right now!"  
Red Star dropped his,

"Bring it!"

The two began exchanging punches.

Red Knight and the others looked back. Persiana growled,

"I'm gonna kill both of them when this is over."

Miss Martian walked over to the two of them and calmly said,

"Please, stop fighting."

Ignoring her first plea, the two Titans continued their brawl. Annoyed, Miss Martian shrieked at the top of her lungs,

"STOP FIGHTING!"

Everyone took a big step back from that, and the two boys stopped fighting almost immediately. M'gan giggled,

"There; that's better."

She scampered back to the others. Leonid said to Connor Kent,

"Your girlfriend has a temper."

Connor winced,

"Oh, yeah. I am so getting it from her later."

Lance shook his head, then turned to Hawke,

"What do you think about this fire-breathing dragon?"

The archer leaned down, examining the ground. He said,

"He's big, about forty to fifty feet tall."  
He stood up,

"From the stories I've heard about dragons, they are ruthless and without mercy. They also have a large treasure horde they guard diligently, and many dragons are covetous enough to expand their wealth."

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Great. Why not just barbecue our asses and eat us?"  
A loud, evil sounding voice chuckled,

"That's not a bad idea, furry one."

Everyone instantly tensed. Wonder Girl looked around,

"Where did that come from?"

Persiana looked up,

"Uh, I think the dragon's found us."

Selene frowned,

"What makes you say that?"

The feline heroine pointed,

"Well, I think the big flying red lizard over there is kind of a dead give-away."

The dragon arched his head back and unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth. The party scattered and watched as the breath attack crackled several rocks above them. Donna said,

"We must get to a better position. We will be buried in this avalanche."

Diablos ordered,

"Hawke, you, Donna, and I will keep this thing busy. The rest of you; find those people and get them off this mountain!"  
Red Knight pulled out her axe,

"I do not take orders from you, man."

The dragon swooped by, and the Amazon barbarian leapt on the underside of the behemoth fire-breather. The dragon looked down and licked his lips,

"Oh, look. A snack. And a pretty one at that."

Selene pulled back her axe and slammed it into the dragon's belly. The dragon howled and hissed,

"Witch! I will make you pay for that!"  
He began flying high in the skies, in an attempt to shake off his unwanted passenger.

**Meanwhile, on the ground… **

Persiana ordered,

"All right, people; let's go!"

She, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Red Star went on ahead. Hawkeye, Wonder Girl, and Diablos stood at the ready. The red-eyed swordsman began casting an offensive ice spell, while Wonder Girl prayed for a defensive spell against the dragon's fire attacks. Hawke readied an arrow and waited until he had a clear shot and was close enough to see the target.

When the dragon came by again, Selene dropped to the ground, and the dragon was pelted with an ice blast and several arrow shots. The dragon returned fire with his breath, forcing the heroes to scatter. Lance readied another spell,

"I need someone to cover me! I'm casting another spell!"  
Wonder Girl prayed out,

"Athena, hear my prayers; protect these warriors and incur your wrath on this beast!"

A shining light came from the holy symbol. In moments, a small energy orb hovered over the center of the four fighters, and a cage of energy appeared in front of them. The energy cage then disappeared. Donna said,

"It is a strong protection spell. We will be safe from one of the dragon's breath attacks."

Hawke readied an arrow,

"Let's hope it's enough. I have a feeling this is going to be the fight of our lives!"

Next Chapter:  
The battle continues as the dragon tries to scorch our heroes. Also, Persiana leads the other Titans to rescue the villagers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 11: Fire on the Mountain Part 2 

Persiana, Looker, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Red Star were running as fast as they could on the mountain path, attempting to find where the villagers were being held. The feline acrobat tumbled over a rock and eventually pointed out,

"There."

She pointed to a cave opening. The Martian sorceress cast a spell,

"Yes, I can hear their thoughts. They are in there, and they are frightened."

The five continued their way forward, Farrah disarming traps and pointing out secret passages around the mountain. Finally, after about a few minutes, they had reached a large inner sanctum. The sanctum itself was about two hundred feet high and fifty feet across. Several other passageways led deeper into the mountain, and the air was getting thicker and hotter. They were obviously near a magma vein on the mountain.

Superboy shook his head,

"Which way do we go?"

Miss Martian tried casting the same spell again. However, something was interfering with it,

"I do not know. The walls in this area are interfering with my magic."  
The feline thief began looking around,

"It's probably a magical ward that's doing that. We may have stumbled into a trap without realizing it."

Red Star shook his head,

"I say we pick one and go down it."

He began moving forward when Farrah shouted,

"Leonid, wait!"  
Too late; as the Communist hero took another step, the floor cracked and molten rock shot out. The powerhouse shrieked girlishly and backed away, barely staying one step ahead of the lava flow. Miss Martian cast a spell,

"Freeze!"

The molten rock cooled and hardened as a blue blast of energy froze it.

Superboy smirked,

"Nice one, Captain Siberia."

Red Star snarled,

"I would like to see you do better, comrade!"

Looker shouted,

"Enough, you two! We don't need this now! Your teammates are fighting for their lives against a dragon, and we don't need your childish antics to mess up! So, cool it until we get the people out of here!"

Farrah smirked,

"Nice one. Now, if only the others are doing so well."

**Meanwhile… **

Outside the cave, Diablos, Red Knight, Wonder Girl, and Hawkeye were fighting for their lives. The dragon had made a couple of more passes, spewing the area with his flaming breath. Wonder Girl and Diablos took cover behind a large boulder, the protection spell disappearing after the last attack. The red-eyed hero said,

"Donna, I have an idea, but I need you to get to Hawke and Selene. Tell them to keep that thing distracted while I cast this spell."

The Amazon cleric could see the dragon land and Selene charging right at it. Donna ran to her friend, shaking her head,

"Reckless as always."

Hawke launched a few arrows into the leg of the dragon. Several hit, but the dragon hardly slowed down. Donna pulled out her holy symbol of Athena and beckoned,

"Great goddess Athena; extinguish this flame of destruction!"

The symbol glowed brightly and a ray shot from it. The light surrounded the dragon's mouth and clamped it shut. Donna had to keep concentration in order to keep the spell up. The dragon knew this and, whipping his tail around, struck Donna, this breaking her concentration. The jaw was free and the dragon proceeded with another flaming breath attack. While it did not do any direct damage, the attack did cause an explosion behind Diablos, as rock and flames showered him. Not seeing it coming, the shock set Diablos over the edge. He grabbed onto the ledge as best as he could. Below him was a lava flow heading for the mining village. Sadly, the town could not be saved. Lance looked up and saw the dragon coming in for another pass. Hawke opened up with his bow, aiming for the dragon's eyes. Although he missed, the dragon's focus was disrupted. He turned his attention to the archer and went after him.

Wonder Girl ordered,

"Selene, get to Lance! He needs help!"

Red Knight scoffed,

"He's a man. He can take care of himself."

Donna snapped,

"That is an order, sister!"  
The Amazon barbarian ignored her and, raging in battle frenzy, continued to fight the dragon. Donna sighed angrily and ran to her teammate. She reached down and said,

"Grab my hand, Diablos."

The red-eyed hero went for her hand, but saw the dragon coming. Lance shook his head,

"I'm sorry, Donna. Nothing personal."  
He let go and began casting, plummeting into the lava flow below him. As the dragon swooped at the Amazon cleric, Diablos shouted,

"Lightning Storm; Strike down this beast!"

A powerful lightning bolt from above slammed into the dragon hard. He turned and watched with a sadistic grin as Diablos plunged into the lava.

Donna was horrified. Her teammate and friend sacrificed himself to save her, and to continue the fight. She clenched her fist tightly, growling,

"I will avenge you, Lance."

She turned, and watched as the dragon landed. It stared at the cleric and grinned evilly,

"Too bad he had to spoil dinner. I'll just have to settle for dessert."

Donna glared,

"Not today, monster."

She grabbed her holy symbol and declared,

"Athena, lend me your strength! Punish this wicked fiend!"

The holy symbol began glowing, and, soon, Donna's armor and weapon began glowing the same radiant light. Two angelic wings began forming on her back, and she began to fly. The dragon looked down and felt his neck jerk high as a powerful and thunderous blow came from the Amazon cleric. Another was delivered, and another, and another.

After ten to fifteen blows later, the dragon fell to the ground hard. Selene shouted,

"Come on, let's go find the others!"

As she went on ahead, Hawke came up to Donna. The Amazon cleric shook her head,

"I failed him. I failed Diablos."  
The elven ranger shook his head,

"Lance gave his life to stop that thing. Farrah'll understand. He died with honor, and, that's what's important."

Wonder Girl wiped a tear away,

"We must get the villagers out of here."

The two went on ahead.

However, as soon as they were out of sight, the dragon regained consciousness. It snarled,

"It is not over."

He made his way to his lair, to finish the fight.

If the dragon were to look into the molten rock flow, he would have seen a pair of piercing red eyes, glowing brightly as embers…

Next Chapter:  
The battle concludes with another major fight, and Diablos' true origin is known to our heroes!


	12. Chapter 12

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Selene/Red Knight, and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 12: Fire on the Mountain Part 3 

Persiana and the others were reaching the depths of the maze of catacombs within the mountain. Earlier, the furry lioness thief and Looker both heard screams for help coming from a particular direction. Thanks to Miss Martian's divination and finding the path, the Titans finally came into a large cavernous hallway. Prison cells lined each side, with the villagers locked behind them. One of them looked up,

"Please, help us. The dragon will return to eat us."

Persiana pulled out her lockpick set,

"Gimme a few minutes, and I'll have you out."

Superboy picked up a set of keys,

"Uh, I think we can use these."

Red Star noticed several young women looking at him hungrily. He quickly snatched the keys and said,

"Allow me."

Connor snapped,

"Hey, I saw them first!"

Leonid smirked,

"They were smiling at me."

The Kryptonian teen shouted,

"DIE!"

A brawl had broken out. Miss Martian shook her head, sighing,

"Not again."

Looker groaned,

"This is going to take us forever."

"Persiana!"  
Wonder Girl, Red Knight, and Hawkeye made it into the room. The Amazon barbarian smiled,

"We are victorious against the dragon."

Farrah looked around,

"Where's Lance?"

At this, Donna's and Hawke's faces both sank. The lioness swallowed, her lips trembling and her eyes watering. Donna shook her head,

"He died in the battle. I am sorry, sister. I know how much he meant to you."

Farrah immediately began sobbing, running to her friend for comfort. Selene watched and smiled,

"Well, you certainly don't wait long."

Farrah looked and snarled,

"You have no idea how much he meant to me, Selene. I don't expect you to understand what I'm going through right now, so KEEP YOUR DUMB OPINIONS TO YOURSELF!"

There was an awkward silence, and Selene looked offended. She huffed and walked to a cell door. She bashed it in and said,

"Let's get going."

After a few minutes of freeing the prisoners, the heroes were heading out. They got to the main cavernous room when a roar was heard. Superboy blinked,

"Uh, that doesn't sound like Farrah."

Indeed it was not; it was the dragon that the Titans thought they had beaten. The villagers huddled as Persiana ordered,

"Looker, get them out of here. I want this thing to pay."

The dragon looked and scoffed,

"Do you honestly believe a pathetic snack like you can best the majesty of a dragon? You must have sniffed catnip one too many times."

Kent rolled his eyes,

"That's an understatement. One time-."

Donna readied her weapon,

"Somehow, I do not think that this beast wants to know about that."

The dragon blinked,

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Miss Martian smiled,

"One time, Persiana sniffed cat-nip and filled up our swimming pool with tropical fish from the aquarium."

Her face then sank,

"Of course, she tried to eat all of them later, including a big dolphin."

Red Star shook his head in disbelief,

"Wait, what? How big was the dolphin?"

Superboy said,

"Typical size. Although, I was pleasantly surprised at how fast it moved on land."

Hawke shook his head,

"No surprise. Dolphins were thought to have once been land mammals that evolved in the ocean."

The dragon blinked,

"Uh, not to interrupt all this chit-chat and everything, but I am the thing that is trying to eat you, so, when you're all done with being side-tracked…I'd like to kill you now."

Selene roared in barbarian fashion and charged, slamming her axe into the monster. The dragon winced in pain and, whipping his tail, slammed the Amazon barbarian into a wall. Selene grunted, and stood up uneasily. She looked and seemed to be even angrier than before.

Looker began taking the scared townspeople out of the mountain cave, Wonder Girl and Hawke covering their escape. The Amazon cleric began chanting for Athena's help, creating a mystical shield and armor around herself, while the ranger shot two arrows, one in each knee of the dragon. The dragon hissed and took to the air, getting ready to launch a breath attack. Miss Martian tried to use a magic attack, shouting,

"Mystical Sparks; launch!"

A series of small, magical sparks were launched from her finger tips. The shots all hit, but the dragon scoffed,

"Puny humans; did you really think you can best a dragon? I am invincible! I am a dragon king!"

Suddenly, the cave ceiling collapsed down on the dragon. The rocks and the dragon fell hard on the cave floor. The dragon erupted,

"WHO DARES THIS AGAINST A KING?"  
A familiar, yet frightfully sounding voice chuckled,

"You, a dragon king? Don't make me laugh."

Farrah shook her head,

"Lance?"  
Donna was surprised,

"That sounds like Lance, but I saw him perish inside the lava flow."  
The dragon hissed angrily,

"SHOW YOURSELF!"  
Above them, Diablos, newly returned and with glowing red eyes, hovered in the air. Even his demonic symbol on his shirt and jacket were glowing. He looked at the other Titans,

"Leave. He is mine."

Selene folded her arms,

"Typical man, wanting all the glory for himself."

Superboy swallowed,

"I've never seen Lance like this, not since what he did to Circe the last time." (1)  
Persiana said,

"The villagers have to be brought to safety. Besides, I have a feeling Diablos can handle it."

Wonder Girl nodded,

"An excellent suggestion, sister."

They left to rejoin Looker and the villagers.

The dragon looked at Diablos,

"You think a miserable human like you can beat me? I killed you before, and I can do it again!"

Diablos smugly remarked,

"You pathetic whelp. You call yourself a dragon? You do nothing but slander what it means to be a dragon."

The dragon hissed back, taking to the air,

"You've just become my main course, human!"  
However, a powerful telekinetic blow leveled the dragon in an instant. Diablos smirked smugly,

"Now, let me show you what a real dragon is capable of…"

**Outside… **

Having caught up with Looker, the other Titans were heading down the mountain path. The vampire-powered heroine asked,

"Are we all here?"

Just then, everyone saw the dragon get thrown out of the volcano and into the sky. What was amazing was that a new dragon, a much bigger dragon, had done. The new dragon was shimmering in black scales, with piercing red eyes. It was easily twice the size of the other dragon, and, when it let loose another breath attack, it was lightning breath. The dragon hit the side of the mountain, causing a mini-quake. The new black dragon then launched at the smaller dragon's neck, biting and snapping it in two. The evil dragon was dead.

The villagers were stunned and frozen in fear. The Titans braced for another battle.

The black dragon landed in front of the team. It then reduced in size, until it took the familiar form of Diablos. Persiana swallowed and asked,

"Lance, what did you do?"

Lance shrugged,

"I had that spell saved for emergencies. Never knew when I was going to need it."

Superboy smiled,

"That was awesome, man! I mean, you were a dragon and you just…dude, you are amazing, man!"

The red-eyed hero rubbed the back of his head, blushing,

"I try sometimes. I try."

Next chapter:

Titans East's mission to bring the statues back to humans continues!

(1) Read Justice League Persiana for details.


	13. Chapter 13

**Circe's Revenge **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 13: Return Home 

Diana, older princess of Themysciria, and the heroine Wonder Woman, was sitting in the Mansion with the Titans about what happened. They had been telling the story of their escape of Circe's fantasy realm. Diana shook her head,

"I am glad you're all safe. By Hera, I don't know what would happen if you were not able to escape."

Wonder Girl shook her head,

"I have very good friends, sister. I was able to protect them and they were able to rely on me in combat. I feel honored to have such friends."

Diana smiled at her younger sister,

"So, what about Looker?"

Selene said,

"Diablos is talking with the others about letting her into the League. Which, I suppose might be a good idea."

Hawke nodded, but then realized,

"What about Farrah and that outfit she had in her backpack?"  
Donna explained,

"Well, after we rescued the people of the mining town, we discovered one of them was a powerful wizard and was able to reverse the spell on the statues. With their help, we were able to transport back. The wizard also told us about the clothing and he said it was some sort of enchantment, meant to charm and seduce any one the wearer decided on. No doubt, Farrah will being using that outfit on Lance."

Selene grinned,

"You could always ask her to borrow it, sister. You could have her that way, you know."

Miss Martian shook her head,

"That would not be fair to Lance, or to Farrah."

There was an explosion, and Superboy shouted,

"LEONID!"  
Red Star shot back,

"YOU BROKE IT, AMERICAN!"  
The sounds of a brawl breaking out could be heard. Wonder Woman shook her head,

"Are they always like this?"

Hawke nodded,

"I think so."

Donna shook her head and looked at Meg,

"What do you see in Connor, anyway?"

Meg said,

"He's good to me. He gives me lots of candy."

Selene groaned and sighed,

"Men."

**Meanwhile… **

Diablos was making his case Batman, the Dark Knight, about letting Looker on the team,

"She'd be great."

Batman glared darkly at him,

"Why?"

"Because, in addition to all her powers, she can be a conduit in the media. Before she disappeared, she was a talk show host. She has contacts in the media still and she'd be a great polarizing influence on the super hero community."  
Batman looked at him again,

"Let me ask you again; why?"

Lance sighed,

"What do you want me to say? Her powers are a real asset to us. The Titans owe her and I'll take any sort of responsibility for her if she gets out of control."

The World's Greatest Detective looked at the red-eyed hero for a moment, then nodded,

"Fine. She's in. But, you have to pay for her living expenses."

Lance shrugged,

"No problem. I've got a few places she can stay in. Hell, being alive for as long as I have, I can afford it."

Bruce added,

"And, you have to get her back on the air."

Diablos swallowed at that,

"That may be more difficult…"

He then noticed the look he was getting,

"But, I'm up for it."

Batman nodded,

"Good. Send her in, please."

Looker strolled in at that moment, dressed in a full body suit, half pink and half black. A white collar wrapped around her neck, and her left leg was exposed. She also wore white high heels and white gloves. She purred,

"Hello, Batman."

Batman said,

"This way. You'll have to meet the others."

Looker eagerly bounced, following the Dark Knight.

Around this time, Persiana had come up to the Watchtower. She was eager to try on that piece of clothing she brought back with her. Lance smiled to her,

"Hey, beautiful."

The white-haired lioness purred,

"Hello, handsome."

She kissed him on the lips and held him tightly,

"So, how'd it go?"  
Lance shook his head,

"Well, it'll cost me a small fortune, but it's worth it."

Just then, there was an indecipherable scream, and Martian Manhunter phased through the door, screaming in the Martian language. Closely pursuing him was Looker, who had little hearts floating around her. She yelled,

"Come back, you alien studmuffin!"  
Lance and Farrah blinked at that. Farrah smirked,

"Well, it looks like J'onn has a girlfriend."

The demonic-inspired hero quipped,

"More like J'onn's girlfriend has him."

Superman could be heard,

"You're paying for that door, Lance."

Farrah tugged on Lance's arm,

"Later, Boy Scout. He and I got a hot date!"  
She pulled him away.

**Meanwhile… **

Circe fumed over her crystal ball,

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! They've escaped!"

She launched a magic bolt, hitting something fragile. The immortal sorceress looked up and groaned,

"That won't be easy to replace."

She sighed,

"Why do I even try anymore? Why?"

End of Circe's Revenge!


End file.
